


Without You

by chazouarmelle



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chazouarmelle/pseuds/chazouarmelle
Summary: When Eve finds out what's been making her sick, she's desperate to talk to Flynn but the events that unfold on his mission could change both their fates.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you all will like the fic, tell me if you want me to add some tags, anyway I would like to thanks Autheane for the correction, Flynnsfangirl for the beta-reading, and LittleLadyBigDreamer for the help with the title and the summary. Thank you girls !!!!!

Eve's sitting on the bathtub waiting for the result of her pregnancy test. She's been sick almost every morning for a few weeks. She didn't think anything of it at first, but her period has never been very late, she suspects it could be morning sickness. She uses birth control, but has been forgetting to take it lately.

She groans. The possibilities unfurling in her head. She was nervous to look at the result. She knew Flynn would be open to having a kid, but she was completely sure she'd be a horrible mother. 

She grabs the test without looking at it and leaves the bathroom. 

"Jenkins? Are you here? I need your help. " 

"Colonel Baird, I'm here." The tall older man smiles at her absently as she walks into the annex. "Are you feeling any better? Flynn gave me this special drink for..." 

Eve cuts Jenkins off with a question "I need you to please look at something for me." "You're the only one I can trust right now. I don't think I can handle this by myself." Eve says nervously.

"Is there something Mr. Carsen should know about?" 

"I'm not sure there is anything to tell him right now." She puts down the pregnancy test and pushes it towards the man. He finally looks up at her, giving her his complete attention, taking his eyes out of his research. His eyes fall on the pregnancy test, then back to her.

"It's called a pregnancy test Colonel, and it's not mine. I'm pretty positive that it's not Mr. Carsen's either.” He pushes it back with his book. “You should talk with Cassandra or Stone… If it's one of his several… God save us all, we don't want it to be Ezekiel’s! I can't handle little Ezekiels running around everywhere in my Annex.” He says as he goes back to his research. 

“Jenkins… You don't have to worry about them... and technically… it's Flynn's.” 

“Oh Joy!” Jenkins closes his book, stands up and comes around the desk to put his hands on her shoulders. “You've saved all of us from a big disaster... I was scared for this baby for a few minutes, I can't help remembering how Ezekiel almost cooking Nessie’s egg.” Eve giggles. 

Jenkins smiles at her “Congratulations, But I'm not sure how I can help you.” 

“Jenkins... Eve pauses, and takes a slow breath "I can't possibly keep this baby…” Jenkins releases her. She sits behind Flynn's desk and sighs wondering what to do.

“You know that your baby would be safer living here than living in the outside world, and yes Mr. Carsen would be a interesting father, but he wouldn't be a bad one in the least. Think about how much more horrible it would be if it was Mr. Jones.” Jenkins looks at Eve with a look of knowing.

She glares at him for a few seconds. She didn't think once about the safety of her child, or Flynn's abilities to be a father. What does that say about her abilities as a mother? She thought the baby would be safe as long as it was with them. 

“It’s not about Flynn, Jenkins. He would be a great father. It's me. I don't feel like I would be a good mother... How could I be a mother? I’m a soldier, and Guardian . I can't possibly have this child. Can you see me as a mother?” 

“First of all, I think it's something you should speak to Mr. Carsen about.

"Secondly, you're already a mother to the Librarians, and your doing a great job. They adore and look up to you, and it's justifiable for you to think about what kind of mother you will be. A good amount of people think they won't be great parents. It's important for you to decide if you want that baby."

"Colonel, the answer to your question will come from here" he says as he points to her heart. 

"Mr. Carsen and the librarians are coming back tonight. I'll distract the Librarians this evening to give you and Mr. Carsen the time and peace needed to talk and work through things." 

Eve smiled up at him and nodded. 

"Thank you for your help Jenkins. This really helped." 

She grabbed her pregnancy test and went back in to the room she shared with Flynn in the library. She sat on the bed and took out her phone. She texted him then stretched out on the bed waiting for him to answer. 

*"Flynn? Are you there?"* 

*"I'm always here for you, are you feeling any better? Did you drink the tea I left with Jenkins?"* 

She smiled at her phone at his response. 

*"No, but I'm feeling better. Are you coming back soon?... We need to talk, I'm pretty sure I know why I've been sick lately, and it's really important."* 

*"Do you need me to call you? We're almost done here, I can... Wait"* 

Flynn calls before Eve is able to send her reply.

"Hey, Librarian!" She answers smiling. "It's good to hear your voice." 

"It's even better to hear yours Guardian! What's going on with you? I'm far enough away from the others so they won't overhear anything we say." 

"I can't tell you over the phone. It's something important we have to discuss in person."

"I'll talk to you when you get home. Go help the Librarians. If something happens to them, I'll be forced to kick your ass." She laughs as she pictures his reaction over the phone. "Go Librarian!" She hung up the phone without saying another word.

Flynn texts Eve.

*"I love you, Guardian, I'll be back home to you real soon :)"* 

She smiles putting her phone down, yawning. She turns on her side and grabs Flynn's pillow, hugging it against her. She could never tell him she has a habit of taking his pillow when he isn't sleeping next to her. She misses his presence, and loves his smell on the pillow. It was always so comforting. 

She closes her eyes and lets herself fall into a deep sleep. 

\--- 

Flynn smiles at his phone as he sends another text to Eve. He knows she won't answer this time, but he knows it would make her feel good when she does see it.

Flynn is still so worried about her. He wonders what she wants to talk to him about. It doesn't seem like she's bored with him and wants to break up.

He was very happy with Eve, and they've been in a relationship for about four years now.

He slips his phone into his pocket, and turns around when he sees Cal rush towards his way. 

“What the…?” he frowns when he sees a movement come close to him. He grabs Excalibur and starts tapping against the blade of the sword quickly. “Stone… go!” He says softly. 

Flynn crouches down on the floor, hiding and looking around. There were at least five men surrounding him and once they get to him there will be no escape.

He rolls his eyes. He suspected something was wrong from the gecko. The four artifacts were found to easily. He thought smart and quick before hand when he decided to send the Librarians to another part of the cave. Flynn promised them he would be safe with Excalibur. He knew whomever these villians were, they were after him and him only. 

He moved to the other side of the box he was hiding behind only to have a fishnet shot at him. 

He tries to get out of it but finds himself shoved face down to the floor by three men.  
He didn't try to push or fight them, he knew he wouldn't be able to get free. They cut the fishnet off of him once they had a good hold of him and he felt one of them snap larges cuffs around his wrists tightly. 

He's pulled roughly back onto his feet and sees Jake on the other side of the room. He quickly and discreetly shakes his head at him hoping he would get the clue to leave and get back to the library. 

Flynn looks into Jacob's eyes. Stone understands not to attack, but he doesn't want to leave him behind. Flynn and Jacob lose eye contact when a black hood is placed over Flynn's head. 

The creeps placed shoved him in a van harshly. WSome other men pulled him up and sat him on the floor by their feet. He felt a boot against his hands and he knew immediately who they were. 

Flynn twists his wrists trying to free himself from his cuffs, but there was nothing he could do. He'd have to think of something to try get himself free. 

“You can't remove them, they can only be opened with a remote.” One of the assailants said kicking him hard enough to knock the air out of him, and make him collapse to the floor of the truck."

He groans in pain and sits back, he doesn't say anything, just listens to them intently, and keeps thinking that Eve would be totally pissed at him for not being with the team. 

He's trying to think of a way to escape, but it seems there is no way out. He could use magic to open the cuffs, but with everyone around him, he would just find himself on the floor in seconds. 

One D.O.S.A agent says to another “Why? Who is he?” 

Flynn thinks to himself "Everyone in D.O.S.A just does what they're told? I thought Rockwell would at least tell her soldiers who they were kidnapping." He rolls his eyes under the hood and looks toward the oldest man. “ I know why your here, you don't care about the organization, your just here for me, because of the Colonel. You've probably been in love with her since the beginning.” He laughed. 

He didn't have time to move out of the way when he heard the man get up. The man pistol whips him in the face with his gun before kicking him in the ribs. 

“Shut the fuck up, asshole.” He growles. “It has nothing to do with Colonel Baird.” 

“So she lied to me when she said you consistantly try to make a play for her?” He says as he decides to now magically remove the cuffs.

The man tried to pistol whip him again, but Flynn caught the gun in mid air, and pulled on it hard. The force of his actions unbalancing the scum. He uses this opportunity to punch the creep in the face as Hard as he could, hurting his fist in the process. 

He tries to go for a second punch, but suddenly feels a painful electrical shock going through his entire body. He becomes rigid and filled with pain, unable to do anything Flynn passes out from pain.

When he comes back to his senses, he is face down on the floor, the hood removed. The same man he fought was kneeling on his back now, which leaves Flynn with no room to move and he can barely breath.

The heavy man pulls a knife from his back pocket and grabs Flynn by his hair roughly, pulling his head back. 

“The boss told us to put this on you when we caught you, but we were dumb to think you wouldn't need it, that you would surrender without causing us any trouble. You forgot one thing Carsen... We aren't as intelligent as you, but we've been following you for a few years now, and do you know what this is?” He asks as he reveals a electronic collar. The man smiles when Flynn doesn't answer. “This…” he snaps the collar around Flynn's neck and locks it with a remote. He then re cuffs Flynn's wrists “Will prevent you from doing any of your black magic.” The man releases Flynn's hair suddenly and shoves him to the floor. “You can thank your "friend" for betraying you and revealing your magical secrets to us.” 

The man stands and pushes some numbers on the remote. Flynn felt like something had left him. 

“Charles, you're replacing me, I don't want him to move from the floor. Joe, you sit here and you keep your gun aimed at him." he says as he sits in front of him putting his shoes close to his face. "Are you comfy here?" 

"It's more comfortable than being in your shoes." Flynn says as he struggles to breathe. "If your collar works so well then why are you holding a gun at my face, Hawkins?” 

As expected, no answer came. Flynn tries to move to a comfortable position, but Charles was heavier than Hawkins. The truck comes to a sudden stop. Flynn tries to look around. The men get out and start to talk amongst themselves. 

Flynn hears a woman start to speak “You have Flynn Carsen?”

“Yes ma’am. He's in the truck.” 

“What about Baird?” 

“She wasn't with him, he was alone when we found him. The sword, Excalibur wasn't in sight.” 

“Put him in the cell, I’ll speak to him later... and Hawkins” the woman asks as she opens the back of the truck completely. “Get his phone if you haven't yet. We might be able to get the information we need from it.” 

Flynn groans as Charles moves off him. He pulls Flynn up for Hawkins to search him. The oldest man finds his phone in his back pocket. 

Flynn doesn't care if they search him. He knows he has nothing to hide on his phone. He watches as the man turns on the screen. Flynn spots the furry in Hawkins eyes when he sees Flynn and Eve as the wallpaper. Hawkins doesn't say anything though. The jealous man shoves Flynn ahead of him as they start to walk towards a building that was out in the middle of nowhere. Flynn was able to find out there exact longitude and latitude before they even made it to the building.

“Did you find anything interesting on his phone?” Joe asks.

“There is nothing specials just pictures of his girlfriend, the Librarians, his sword and some books.” 

“His sword?” Joe asks looking at Flynn oddly. 

“Excalibur isn't my sword. He belongs to no one.” Flynn says rolling his eyes. 

Hawkins pushes him against the elevator’s door. 

“Shut your fucking mouth you weren't asked to open it…” The ex NATO agent shoves him inside the elevator and slams him against the wall. “What you don't understand Carsen is this…” the doors open and Flynn looks forward with a blank stare. There is a small hall leading to a cell completely made of glass from the wall to the floor. “This is your life now.” He opens the glass door with a id card and shoves Flynn inside the medium sized cell. 

Flynn catches himself so he doesn't fall to the floor as Hawkins shoves him in the room. Flynn gazes around the tiny room and sees a bed, a table and an even smaller room made of concrete which was he guessed was the bathroom. He groans and sits on the floor with his legs crossed.

He closes his eyes and sighs. He knows he needs to get out of there as soon as he finds an opportunity to escape.

He worries for the other Librarians, hoping they escaped in time. 

His thoughts go to Eve, he still wonders why she's sick and can't stop thinking and worrying about her. He opens his eyes and sees the guards gazing at him continuously.

Flynn puts his head down. "Be safe, Guardian... "


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila this is the second chapter I hope you will enjoy it, it's not a long chapter i'm sorry about that :) The third chapter is wrote too but it's in correction still so it will be post in a few time :) (i'm curently writing chapter 4 :P)
> 
> I'd like to thanks once again Fynnsfangirl and Autheane for their correction on my bad writing :p ♥

Eve slowly wakes and grabs her phone to check the time. It's ten pm. She looks around sleepily and waits for Flynn to walk into the room and smile at her. He doesn't come and the room stays silent. She frowns and is curious if he's gone back to the library. 

As Eve slowly gets up she hears her stomach growling and rumbling loudly. She rolls her eyes, she hasn't been able to keep anything down, but she feels as hungry as an ogre about to eat a buffet.

"Are you going to keep making me feel this way until you're here?" She says looking down at her belly. "I'm crazy... I'm speaking to my stomach... And to myself. I need to stop this right now. I'm going to speak to your father abo... Oh shut up Eve." 

Eve grabs her phone off the bed, walks out of the room and goes downstairs to the library where she finds Jenkins fiddling with some kind of mechanism.

"Jenkins, you said the Librarians were going to be back around 8 right?

"Colonel... You're up..." He looks around. "They've come and gone. Mr. Stone said they would be back within a few minutes."

“I'm going to punch whoever's in charge of time." Eve turns to go back to her room, but Excalibur flies in front of her blocking her way. He spells out something quickly on the ground in a panic. Eve turns towards Jenkins frowning and glaring with cold blue eyes. 

“Why is Excalibur here?... He's supposed to be with the Librarians."

The Librarians come rushing through the back door "Jenkins! It was D.O.S.A. We don't know where they took him." 

Jacob's eyes widen with confusion when he makes eye contact with Jenkins, who was trying to tell him to be quiet with his eyes. 

“Eve! Hi… I Didn't see you standing there Stone says with a nervous smile. "We were… um..." Jacob looks at Cassandra and Ezekiel repeatedly for help but they just look around pretending to be oblivious.

"Where's Flynn?" Eve asks as she starts to feel her heart sink into her chest. “What did D.O.S.A do to him?

Eve suddenly turns to Jenkins with anger . “You knew something happened to Flynn... And you didn't tell me? Eve looks around at everyone and begs "Someone tell me what's going on NOW."

“You should sit, Colonel.”

“I don’t want to sit. I want to know where Flynn is?” Eve firmly states as she stares at them in turn waiting for an answer. When no one answers or comes forward the Guardian turns her attention to back to Stone. "Everyone leave now. Stone and I are going to have a chat." Everyone scrambles out in fear of Eve's wrath, except for Excalibur who wants to stay and watch. Eve forcefully throws Jacob into a chair while Ezekiel and Cassandra drag Excalibur out.

She put her hands on the arms of the chair and fixes her eyes intently on Jacob “Where's Flynn?”

“We were on that mission and Flynn had a feeling something wasn't right. He thought we should go back to the library and prepare some more, but we thought he just wanted to check up on you, so we did what you asked us to, we kept him focused. We went into the building and found the artifact a little too easily i must say. Flynn said to leave, that he needed to do one last thing.” Stone frowns and shakes his head in disbelief. “I think he knew something bad was about to happen, we were only outside for ten minutes when Excalibur came to me… with a message.”

" A message?”

“Flynn explained to Cal that D.O.S.A had captured him, and that he needed us to be safe and get back to the library.” A saddened look comes across Jacob's face again. He closes his eyes and looks down with anguish. “Flynn… they pulled a hood over his head and dragged him into their truck.” Stone pulls a carnation out of his shirt pocket. “I think he dropped this on purpose... for you.”

Stone hands the flower to Eve. She looks at it before her hands give away letting it fall to the floor. She brings her trembling hands to her mouth. Her blue eyes wide with shock and fear for Flynn. "Jacob.. I'm pregnant. We need to find Flynn. I can't handle this."

An over powering feeling comes over Her. “I think I'm going to be sick…” Eve quickly runs out of the annex.

The Guardian runs through the bedroom and into the bathroom just in time. Eve falls to her knees in front of the toilet, and uncontrollably heaves for a couple minutes. The mother to be suddenly feels a comforting hand on her shoulder as she wipes at her mouth with a tissue. She knows who it is.

“Get out Jenkins… How could you?... How could you not tell me Flynn was taken?” Eve feels the tears welling in her heavy eyes again.

“I wanted to tell you, but the Librarians wanted… They wanted to bring him home to you so you didn't have to worry about any of this” Jenkins sighs. “In some cases it's faster to get out of those situations by yourself than sending for help… I didn’t want you to worry in your…”

She stood up glaring at him.

“My what Jenkins? My condition? They weren't able to bring him home! You should have told me. You, Cassandra, Ezekiel, and Jacob. D.O.S.A is smart, smarter than you and I. I trained and worked with these guys. I trust you guys to tell me everything about the mission... especially if it involves Flynn. If He isn't home by now it's because they probably locked him up somewhere or…” 

Eve stops mid sentence, gets up, and runs into the bedroom and grabs her ruck sack and pulls out her Nato uniform. She grabs guns that she's hidden around the room for protection in fear of something like this happening. She smiles softly remembering Flynn saying she didn't need weapons in here. She puts everything she thought would be useful to help save Flynn in the bag. She closes the bag and leaves the room. 

“Colonel…?”

Eve walks through the annex “If you want to help save Flynn come with me right now.” Eve states as she walks straight to the door not stopping even once. 

“Baird, please listen to us.” Stone says as he steps in front of her. “We know how you feel but please...” 

She pulls her gun out and points it at him point blank. “Jacob get out of my way. How could you.. or any of you possibly know how I feel?” She says as she looks at everyone. She lets her anger take over, letting it fuel her body. 

“He's everything to me! I've already almost lost him twice! I can't lose him a third time.” Her vision is blurry and she can feel the tears start to pour down her face. “How could… How could I look at myself in the mirror everyday knowing I didn't do everything in my power to save him? Do you think I could face my child everyday knowing I'm apart of the reason their father isn't here with them? Tell them I failed my promise to him?... ” 

She drops her gun to the floor, falls to her knees and breaks down. “I promised him I wouldn't fail him again... I let them take him away from me.” She puts her face into her hands. “I can't stay here and do nothing...”

“I think Flynn knows you're scared and worried for him.” Cassandra says in a tiny voice.

“Yeah… Cassandra’s right. He would kill us if we let you run into a rescue plan without thinking. Jacob says worriedly.

Eve, I can hack the surveillance cameras and try to find out where they went. Flynn is a real pain in the ass, so I'm sure he’s still alive and kicking somewhere. If we aren't able to get rid of him then no one can.” Ezekiel says trying to lighten the situation.

Jacob pipes up again “Could you could train us to beat these men? We need to get him out of there. If we can figure out where he's being kept Jenkins could probably get blueprints.

Jenkins nods reassuringly. 

You said you trained these men. So you know their strengths and weaknesses... They would be fully prepared to take you down by yourself. You know that.

Colonel, we all want Flynn back, but we don't want to lose you or the baby in the process. Flynn would be devastated. You've told me many times that they needed to be trained more physically and mentally anyway.

Eve looks up at them biting her lip. Knowing Jenkins is right but she doesn't want to drag them into this.

“If Flynn was taken it's my responsibility to save him. I can't risk your lives too. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anyone got hurt.”

“Do you honestly think Flynn would ever forgive us if we let you go into battle alone killing you or the baby... or both?” Stone states as he tries to hammer this into her head.

Eve smiles nervously at them and wipes the tears from her face.

“Flynn told me last week that he'd torture anyone with the most harmful artifacts in possession for days if anyone ever hurt you or if a single hair on your head was pulled or a single drop of your blood was drawn.” Eve sighs and looks down in relief really knowing now how deep Flynn feels for her. “OK, Where should we start?” 

\---

Flynn sits on a glass floor with his eyes semi closed as he somehow manages to get his bound hands in front of him. He grabs the board pen he has in his jacket pocket, walks to the wall and starts to write a message.

“STOP THAT RIGHT NOW.” A loud voice says.

Flynn blinks at the voice, but doesn't drop his pen. He keeps writing for several seconds.

“Ah! Nailed it! He owes me ten bucks.” Flynn turns and sets the pen down on the table. 

“Helloooo. “ he says as he lays his back against the wall with a smile on his face.

“I was wondering if you'd gone back in your rabbit hole.”

“Mr. Carsen” a woman says coldly. “Come and sit. I see you've already met Hawkins.” She points at the soldier standing behind her.

“I can say I've talked to the dog, and he answered me.” Flynn lets his bound hands fall in front of him. “What do you want?”

Hawkins walks to Flynn and grabs him by the lapels of his jacket, pulls him up and drags him roughly to a chair. 

“You were told to sit.” He says as he grabs his gun and presses it against Flynn's temple.

Flynn groans at the pressure he now feels against his head, but continues to glare at the man without another reaction. He felt the man wouldn't shoot him.

“If you really wanted to shoot me you wouldn't have taken the time to build that glass cell. I bet it took time to build a cell that can only be opened with your toy and General Rockwell’s necklace.” 

Flynn suddenly pushes Hawkins away, gets up, and walks back to the wall.

“I won't run. I know there's maybe at least fifteen soldiers in the hall and probably one hundred more all around the base. I don't think i'd get very far.” He shows them the handcuff remote between his hands. Flynn unlocks his cuffs. “What do you want with me?”

"Put the remote down Carsen! We WILL shoot you if you try to escape, and trust me I wouldn't miss the shot or the opportunity."

“Believe me Hawkins, I know you wouldn't. "You should check your gun though. I don't think you can kill me without bullets.” He smirks. 

“Hawkins, get out of here. I don't need you ruining this.” 

Rockwell rolls her eyes at Hawkins as he punches the glass door on his way out, and shattering it.

“Mr. Carsen you're here because you've been involved in several missing person cases through out the years... And the murder of your own mother.”

“WHAT?” Flynn walks back towards the general and reaches out his hand asking her for the file.

“You're being charged with kidnapping and brain washing Eve Baird, Cassandra Cillian, and Jacob Stone.”

“WAIT! WHAT?... If your accusing me of something you might as well include everyone. You forgot Ezekiel Jones. ARE YOU INSANE? WHY WOULD I DO THAT? I love all of them.”

“We're confident we know the truth and everything about you Flynn Carsen. I guess we should start from the beginning. You've been a genius since you were very young, you have 22 academic degrees, your father died when you were eight, and your mother had to raise you all alone after that. You locked yourself in books and school... until This Librarian cult found you and convinced you to join. After you joined you start exploring the world for dangerous artifacts, so you can rule magic and the world. When your mother doesn't want to join, you killed her. Judson died and left you alone for years until You meet Eve Baird and convince her to join your Librarian cult.”

“Wow... This is absolutely insane. The Library isn't a cult, it's a job. My mother died 2 years before the clone incident. I killed a clone, not my mother. I barely use the artifacts, and when i do it's only for good. Eve is working in the library because she believes in our work... and in me. NATO sent her in to that German steam tunnel where we first met. I didn't trap or coax her. NATO accepted her transfer. Don't make this about me because it serves your purposes. Just tell me what you want from me? Why are you accusing me with these false accusations? Are you just trying to lock me up here? ” He asks crossing his arms across his chest.

“Mr. Carsen, you will be found guilty of these crimes. We plan to be very convincing. When you're found guilty you will stay in a maximum security prison for the rest of your life. Eve Baird, Jacob Stone and Cassandra Cillian will be treated in a psychiatric hospital to repair the damage you've done to their brain. I doubt they will see the light of day ever again.” Rockwell states with an evil grin.

Flynn opens his mouth to retaliate but nothing appropriate comes to mind so he presses his lips back tightly together. He glares at the general and trying to think about all the possibilities presented before him.

“Either way I stay locked here? My only option is to keep my friends safe or not?”

He looks straight in to her eyes defeated and sighs. What do I have to do?

“You'll work for us. We want a complete inventory of The Library's artifacts. You will then test the artifacts and make a complete report on them. And then...

“Are you crazy? If the artifacts are used for evil you could kill millions. You remember what Apep did to you. Flynn states as he punches the table in front of him

“We are aware of the consequences” she says with a smile.

“That’s why your keeping me down here... If I make one wrong move I'll be the only one to die. This collar's purpose is to keep me from doing magic... I thought the room was just double protection, but it's not.. You just want to experiment with it. You don't care about protecting the world from magic, you just want to use it yourself.

The Librarian looks at her with wide and disbelieving eyes. He couldn't believe that these people wanted to abuse magic like this.

“Mr. Carsen, we could save people with magic if you teach us. Flynn puts his head down in defeat and Rockwell stands. “Quite frankly Flynn you don't have a choice in the matter. Think about your friends’ safety. You should start writing these reports as soon as possible. You have everything you need in the desk drawer. Have a pleasant night Mr. Carsen.

Rockwell walks out of the room leaving Flynn completely alone and feeling defeated. He gazes around trying not listen to the voice inside his head that was saying "Panic." He feels lost and isn't sure what to do. If he helps them innocent people will get hurt, but if he doesn't help he will lose the family he loves.

He finally stands and needs to find somewhere to be alone for a bit. He needs to think and not feel like he's being watched consistently.

He throws his chair down and goes in to the bathroom. The room was pitch black. He closes the door and sits on the floor bringing his knees to his chest crying and beaten with anxiety. Flynn is finding it hard to breath.

“Think Flynn, think think think.” he says softly and quickly to himself. “You're better than this.”

He closes his eyes tightly and starts to think of Eve and how she looks at him as a hero. She believes in him and that he will always have a solution.

“I won't let you down, Eve. I can't.”


End file.
